


Draconian Arbiters - Appendix

by Ellaria_Sunreaver



Category: Curse of Strahd - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaria_Sunreaver/pseuds/Ellaria_Sunreaver
Summary: Miscellaneous works for the group





	1. Bedtime Story - Authored by Neri

**Paladin**  
Hello mighty Paladin, with your towering physique  
You have raged and fought quite fine this day  
But it is getting late, time to put down your sword  
Say your prayers and tomorrow you can fight the hoard  
Goodnight fierce Paladin, good night.

 **Cleric**  
Good evening fair Cleric, with your eyes so bright and focused  
It is getting dark and I know you would like to shine bright  
But please put down your staff and turn out the light  
Tomorrow you will divine and heal your way out of any scary sight  
Goodnight thoughtful Cleric, good night.

 **Druid**  
What a fine evening it is dear Druid, out enjoying nature this night  
You are one with the earth and can see it is twilight  
With all these amazing feats you must be getting weary  
Put down your staff and do not give me another query  
Goodnight magical Druid, good night

 **Fighter**  
On to my mighty Fighter, missing a shirt though many swords he wields  
But it is getting cold and you should put on some clothes  
You will have tomorrow to rage and many monsters to oppose  
Lay down your head and dream of knocking down doors tonight  
Goodnight gallant Fighter, good night.

**Rogue**

Ah my friendly competitor the Rogue, I see you rummaging here and there thief  
With many sticky fingers but keeping stealthy and brief  
The sun is setting though, let us leave some goods for the next  
I know my words of “drop it” must leave you perplexed  
Goodnight sneaky Rogue, good night

 **Bard**  
And of course, my charming Bard, strumming on your lute this eve  
While you have charmed a large brute and many women, I am sure  
You must be tired from these adventures, I know just the cure  
Put down your instrument, let me tuck you in tight  
Goodnight my mischievous Bard, good night

 **DM**  
Let us not forget the mighty DM, with books and dice in tow  
You must be tired from writing, reading, and crafting up new tales  
So, lay down your DnD books, put your dice in a neat row  
Tonight, you will dream up new monsters and zombies for us to fight  
Goodnight crafty DM, good night.


	2. Campfire Conversations - Ellaria and Neri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellaria and Neri sit at the campfire at the Vistani camp and have a heart-to-heart.

Ellaria picked at her rabbit leg. She didn’t feel that hungry, even though she knew she should eat something and she hadn’t eaten anything the past day. Instead, she stared into the camp fire, hunched over her plate on the ground, as if the fire would provide the answers she so desperately needed.

_How could she?_

Her anger prickled as the memories played back in her clouded vision.

Banished and exiled. Stripped of her rank, but not her powers. Maybe the goddess still had plans for her yet, but doubt flickered in the back of her mind.

“Ellaria?”

She snapped back into her surroundings. Neri looked down at her quizzically.

“Oh… Neri. My apologies. Please sit.” Ellaria motioned towards the empty spot on the log next to her.

“You seemed so far away, eh? Are you quite alright?” Neri asked.

“Yes… well… no, not really. I’ve been rather preoccupied with what Madam Eva revealed to me.

Neri nodded and sat down. A silence hung between the two of them, but a comfortable one.

“Neri,” Ellaria started. “I know we haven’t had much of a chance to talk, but… are you alright? I know that the plight of children is something that affects you deeply, and… you’ve been quiet as of late. I just… I just wanted to make sure you’re alright.”

Neri nodded without looking up from her rabbit, taking a mouthful. “Yes, it ‘as been tough, no? After talking to Madam Eva, I feel very down. She told me I could not save all of ze children, maybe not even as many as I thought.” She swallowed and looked up at Ellaria. “I came here to save as many children as I could, and I am worried zat we won’t be able to save any at all.”

Ellaria hummed in agreement. “I understand. That’s a valid concern I think but, then I think of the things we have survived thus far – people-eating houses, vampire spawn, and now we’re trying to track down some demon goat thing. I don’t know, I suppose what I’m trying to say is that I don’t think anything is out of the realm of possibility and don’t lose that hope that… I quite admire in you. It’s all we really have at this point.”

Neri smiled between another mouthful. “Ah, well merci, I think you are a strong lady. I was surprised Madam Eva mentioned we all need to work togezer. I am not used to working with so many people.”

“Really?” Ellaria remarked, arching her eyebrows. “Did you not come from a temple or a monastery? Surely there were other monks there?”

“Ah, I did, but I was left as a child. My parents thought it was best to leave me zere, but ze other monks treated me poorly for being abandoned. Zey would just fight other people for no purpose other than to win a fight. Zere was no cause, no charity, and they treated me poorly because I did not agree wiz zem. Zey would teach other children how to fight, to steal, to be of poor moral character. I knew I could not stay long.”  
  


“Oh.” Ellaria remarked.

“Yes, so as soon as I was of age, I left. I vowed to help any children I see who were in trouble or needed assistance. I ‘ave been on my own ever since. I got ze letter from zat devil Strahd saying zere were children ‘ere in trouble, so here I am, trapped with all of you, eh?” She smirked.

Ellaria finally took a mouthful of her meal. “Yes, violence for the sake of violence is never good, I can see why you left.”

Neri perked up. “Eh? See? You can understand it even as an outsider! Zey were too blinded by their own teachings to see differently.”

“It’s better to seek to understand first, then be understood. That’s what our goddess commands we do as Sunstrikers.” Ellaria shook her head. “Well… what we should be doing anyway. Being kind to those who need help, not harming anyone”

“Zat is why I do not understand Lycaeus, no? He steals from everyone, he is only concerned with having gold in his pocket.” Neri rolled her eyes.

“Mmmm,” Ellaria tore off a piece of her biscuit. “I think there’s something deeper happening with Lycaeus. Something else motivates that man to steal beyond greed or shallow theivery. I don’t know what it is, but I know they must be old wounds that I know better than to pick at.”

Neri considered the thought for a moment. “I think you may be right, maybe I could give ‘im a chance, no?”

“He is rather skilled, I’ll give him that.” Ellaria remarked.

“You er… said your goddess? You grew up in a church?” Neri changed the subject.

“Oh, erm, a temple. Yes. The Order, my former Order, is the Sisters of the Eternal Sun. We are dedicated to hunting down creatures that are mindless killers. Werewolves, vampires, demons, devils and the like – if it’s attacking innocent people, we either hear about it or someone sends us a raven asking us to take care of the ‘problem’” Ellaria twitched her fingers into air quotes, fork still in hand. 

She continued, “The women in my family have been part of this Order for generations – my mother, my grandmother, and so on and so forth, and of course my sister and I. My parents were killed by werewolves, in fact, after my mother and the Sunstrikers under her command raided their den and killed their alpha.”

“Mon Dieu!” Neri frowned, setting her now empty plate down.

“Auriella, my sister, was the one who discovered their bodies. She shielded me from having to see them, but we were alone. We made our way to the Emerald Coast to find my Aunt and Uncle, but it was… never the same. I had so many nightmares when I was little; Auriella was the one to comfort me when I woke up crying; we became very close. When we came of age, we were inducted into the Order by my Aunt and Auriella advanced through the ranks quickly. She was always a force to be reckoned with and she picked up destruction spells like breathing, becoming high priestess at the youngest age in the history of our Order. All seemed right at the time. The other priestesses were happy to see a Sunreaver sit on the Sunburst Throne again.”

Ellaria’s expression darkened. “But something… something changed. Little by little, her smiles and laughter turned to frowns and scorn. She soon cut out anyone who disagreed with her methods, including myself. She consolidated power and dismissed the Inquisitors – those who could cleanse our targets instead of destroying them, if they consented. People who were merely suspected of being vampires or werewolves were executed on mere suspicion.”

Neri finished her plate and wrinkled her nose. “Zat is terrible. I feel for you, for your family, too.”

“My last mission as a Sunstriker, I was to find and kill two werewolves who were terrorizing a local village near our temple. I tracked the beasts for days, sleeping with one eye open at night, waiting for the creatures to ambush me, but nothing happened. Finally, I found their lair and hurled a firebolt into the cave. What did I see? Two small children. Cowering and crying. They had not fully turned yet and I couldn’t… “ Ellaria choked back tears and paused. “I couldn’t kill them. They were so small. The older girl hugging her little brother and shielding him from me.”  
  


Neri sat at the edge of her seat on the log. “What.. what did you do?”

“I conjured two amulets to the Moonweaver for them. The goddess can protect them from fully losing their minds. It would set them on the right path and they would never give into their beastly forms as long as they wore the amulets. I guided them to a local orphanage, but they were still so scared and feral…” Ellaria explained. “When my sister found out what I did, I was stripped of my rank and exiled from the temple. High heresy, she said. Insubordination. I fled into the snow, outside, ice burning my cheeks. I’ve been on my own ever since.”

Neri sighed, “I think it is very brave, what you did. How can anyone expect you to kill a child. Like you said, violence doesn’t solve everything.”

Ellaria bit her lip and looked down. “I just hope it was worth it. I think about them every day. And now it seems that, according to Madam Eva, my sister has sold her soul to Orcus himself. I don’t know what else to do, if I can’t save her I…”

Neri put her hand on Ellaria’s. “I’m glad you’re ‘ere. We will try to save your sister. Maybe we could be your new family, no?”

Ellaria laughed. “This group of oddballs?” She gestured at the rest of the party.

She glanced around the camp.

Jagvier was arm-wrestling a rather large Vistani man while Gowan braced himself on his own knees in a horse stance, judging the match. A few other Vistani were gathered around trading coins and placing bets on the outcome, shouting at eachother, Jagvier, and his opponent. At one of the larger wagons, Remmington conversed with a lovely dark-haired Vistani, who was batting her eyelashes, coyly smiling, and playing with her hair. Gwynnhwyfar sat on her bedroll telling her new plant about her entire day and… _was she actually having a conversation with it_? Lycaeus was goddess-knows-where, probably skulking around and picking some poor sap’s pocket.

Oddballs, indeed.


	3. Campfire Conversations - Ellaria, Neri, Lycaeus, and Gwynnhwyfar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're not thinking about tomorrow,  
> Because you were the same as me,  
> But on your knees.
> 
> And I go on as you get colder,  
> But are you someone's prayer?"

Ellaria picked at her dinner again, but her appetite still hadn’t returned. She looked across the fire at Lycaeus, who wasn’t really eating either, but seemed to be enjoying the mead he was sipping on. Neri leaned up against one of the nearby wagons, eyes closed and contentedly sipping her tea Ellaria made for her earlier. And Gwynnhwyfar, naturally, sat in the dirt, drawing pictures contentedly with a small stick and some rocks. Her bonsai tree sat next to her, like a faithful companion. 

“You know,” Ellaria finally started, and three pairs of eyes settled on her, “I don’t want to sound ungrateful, I know Jagvier hunts for us daily and that takes a lot of work, but I think if I eat any more rabbit, my ears might grow fur.”

Neri hummed and smirked, her eyes still closed as she took another sip. “Maybe you could have some more of the goat, eh?”

Ellaria poked the meat with her fork and decided to take a bite of the potatoes instead, remembering how Gowan failed to cook the goat leg, abandoned it in the snow, then re-cooked it. “I think I’ll stick with the rabbit. Better than iron rations or hard tack, anyway.” She murmured.

Lycaeus took another sip of his mead. “Hand it over, I’m always hungry. This mead is hitting me pretty hard.”

Ellaria wordlessly handed her tin plate to him and he sank his teeth into the rabbit immediately. He raised his eyebrows and nodded, looking at it with approval. Ellaria took to her chunk of bread, picking it apart in small pieces and eating it slowly. The kettle on the fire finally whistled and she poured herself her own cup of tea.

“After everything I’ve been through ze last few days, I think I’ll stick with ze water. And tea.” Neri quipped.

Ellaria smirked and nodded slightly. She wasn’t wrong, and certainly couldn’t blame her. It’s rare for anyone to come out of an elder vampire possession in one piece and with all their blood still in their body. “I don’t blame you, my dear.”

Lycaeus finished the rabbit leg, munching contentedly, but still miles away judging by his stare into the fire. Ellaria tried to read his face silently, but he caught her staring and pierced her with his gaze. She cleared her throat and looked down, remembering her manners.

Gwynnhwyfar broke the silence.

“What does rabbit taste like?” She barked, excitedly. “I’ve never had it.”

Ellaria almost jumped and sputtered, “Uh… I… think there’s more over by the food wagon if you would like to try it.”

Gwynnhwyfar looked like she considered the suggestion. “I don’t know… I’ve never eaten meat before.”

Ellaria blinked. “No? So… only vegetables and fruits?”

“Yeah, where I’m from, we just eat things that grow out of the ground.”

“So no bread or anything like that?”

Gwynnhwyfar laughed with a mouthful, “Well yeah, we have bread, but no meat. My parents forbade it.”

Lycaeus ripped off a piece of rabbit leg and handed it to Gwynnhwyfar. She sniffed it, like an unsure dog, then took it, eating it with the voraciousness of a starved wolf. Ellaria’s eyes widened and she glanced at Neri, who also seemed to be both surprised and amused.

“I…er… gather you like ze meat, zen, no?” Neri asked.

Gwynnhwyfar sucked on one of the bones, “Mmmmmm yup. My mom, dad, and grandparents don’t really eat meat. They never hunted, just grew things and we ate that.” She stuck her tongue out and licked the gravy from around her mouth. “It’s really good, can I have more? Ooo! Have you ever had a fish? What does that taste like?!”

Ellaria looked behind her.

“I’m sure you can ask the Vistani who was manning the fishing nets today. I’m sure he’d be happy to let you have one for a few silver pieces – “

Ellaria could barely finish before Gwynnhwyfar leapt to her feet and sprinted towards the river.

Neri sighed and shook her head, smiling, and Ellaria chuckled. She glanced back over at Lycaeus.

“You… seem far away friend. Are you alright?” Ellaria gently asked and sipped her tea.

Lycaeus sighed. “I’m fine… I just…” He trailed off and cleared his throat. “Have any of you seen anyone or anything that can carry some messages around here? The guy who is gathering the items we asked for… I’m sure he could, but it would probably be a waste of his time.”

“I’m sure if you pay him enough he would do it.” Ellaria shrugged. “Maybe the next town we get to, we can find you a raven roost and you can send a raven.”

The fire popped as Neri tossed another log onto it.

“I just… haven’t spoken to my father in a long time.” Lycaeus finally replied, staring into the fire.

“So.. a letter?” Ellaria asked.

“Yeah. A letter.” Lycaeus answered. She wasn’t sure if she heard a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but she shook it off just the same.

Neri finally sat down next to Ellaria and poured herself another cup.

“Somesing you would like to tell us, mon ami? To get off your chest?” Neri asked, a note of frustration in her tone.

Lycaeus didn’t seem to notice or care, Ellaria couldn’t tell which. “We’ve been running all over the place. Helping people. Making some cash. But I feel I’ve been shirking my responsibilities.”

Ellaria sipped her tea, knotting her eyebrows. “That’s absurd. You scout for us, you purchase things we need as a group, do you really think you’re not contributing to the group?”

“Not that.” Lycaeus rolled his eyes. “I had a life outside this group. This realm. I have other responsibilities and I’ve been ignoring them.”

“Do you not think zis mission is most important?” Neri asked incredulously.

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t think it was important. I can say that at least.” He answered.

“Well, it’s not as if we could leave without Strahd’s permission or his death. Preferably the latter.” Elllaria interjected.

“FISH IS AMAZING!” Gwynnhwyfar shouted behind the group. Ellaria yelped, jumped up, and turned around, her hand on her chest. She sat back down, shaking her head. Neri laughed as Gwynnhwyfar sat back down in the dirt. “What are we talking about?” The druid asked excitedly, fish scales covering her face and a single small bone on her cheek.

Ellaria handed her a handkerchief from her satchel.

“You have some… er… some… all over your…” She motioned with her finger on her own cheeks and Gwynnhwyfar stared back blankly. 

“Oh!” Gwynnhwyfar finally said, snatching the cloth from Ellaria’s hand and running to the river. She splashed water on her face and wiped her face down, then ran back to the fire, handing the dirty, wet handkerchief back to Ellaria.

“Erm… Thank you dear.” She laid the cloth out on a log to dry out.

“Lyceaus, erm, I know that you and I haven’t… seen eye-to-eye, and not always got along. We’ve said and done some rather callous things to eachother. But you know, if you need help with something, I… we’re… here for you.” Ellaria offered.

Lycaeus deeply sighed. “I’m here… to help my dad. It’s the only reason I’m here. True, the adventures we’ve been on have developed new meaning for me, but the fact that I’m here in the first place is because Strahd has something that I want. More than anything else.”

Gwynnhwyfar sat enraptured, her face cradled in her hands.

“What is it? What is it?” She whispered excitedly.

“I don’t know. I just need to send a message to my dad.” Lycaeus looked down.

Silence fell on them like a heavy blanket. Ellaria finally spoke.

“Look, I know better than to pick at old wounds. I’m not going to pry – “

“Oh I’d like to pry.” Neri interrupted.

Ellaria huffed and glared at her. Neri returned a shrug and mouthed a “What?”

Lycaeus sighed again.

“Lycaeus, you don’t have to-“

“I’m looking for a cure.” His eyes finally flitted up and met Ellaria’s bronze gaze.

“Your father… is sick then?” Ellaria said carefully.

Lycaeus nodded, holding his stare.

“Does he have what Strahd has?” Gwynnhwyfar asked, her eyes wide.

“No.” Lycaeus answered curtly, clearly becoming annoyed with the direction of the conversation.

“Oh. That’s good.” Gwynnhwyfar replied.

“If you want to help me, tell me as soon as you see a way to send a message to my dad.” Lycaeus huffed.

Gwynnhwyfar perked up. “I could ask a raven to carry a message to your father. Maybe tomorrow morning?”

Lycaeus smiled and nodded, and he seemed to relax a little. Silence fell over the group once again.

“Neri, darling, any more side effects from your encounter with Strahd?” Ellaria asked, taking another sip of her tea and changing the subject.

Neri took a deep breath. “Non, no side effects, but… I feel a great sadness still from losing zat child. I am growing concerned zat I will not be able to save ze children ‘ere. It was my ‘ope and mission to save ze children who live ‘ere. I’ve been able to save so many in ze past, but I feel zat I am failing here.”

“Neri, dear, you haven’t failed. On the contrary, we were able to save four other children and return them to their families. You’re setting unreasonable expectations for yourself.” Ellaria said.

“Why children?” Gwynnhwyfar resumed her artwork in the bare patch of dirt.

Neri sipped her tea. “I was raised in a monestary. Zey would just fight other people for no purpose other than to win a fight. Zere was no cause, no charity, and they treated me poorly because I did not agree wiz zem. Zey would teach other children how to fight, to steal, to be of poor moral character. So as soon as I was of age, I left. I vowed to help any children I see who were in trouble or needed assistance. I ‘ave been on my own ever since. I got ze letter from zat devil Strahd saying zere were children ‘ere in trouble, so here I am, trapped with all of you, eh?”

“You know I am curious, Neri, when you erm, as you say, ‘bop’ with your stick, then you punch and kick so quickly and with such force, how do you do that?” Ellaria asked, pouring herself another cup from the kettle. “Is it something everyone can learn or is it something one is naturally gifted with?”

“Oooo, yeah! That question!” Gwynnhwyfar added.

“Ah, oui. It is called ‘ki’. I am able to channel it because of my intense training at ze monestary. Using this ki, I’m able to punch and bop very quickly before my opponent has a chance to know what hit zem.” Neri answered.

“Key? Like a lock and key?” Ellarai asked.

“Oh, non, non. Spelled with a ‘K’ and an ‘I’. It is a force within my body zat I erm… what is ze correct word, access? I imagine it’s similar to how you cast your magic, non?” Neri replied.

“Oh, that’s… something different altogether. The Goddess grants me my power through her divine will. She chooses to grant me powers so long as I choose to obey her.” Ellaria corrected. “She can remove my powers at her discretion, especially if I were to disobey her. I have seen clerics have their powers removed because they went against their God or Goddess’s teachings or tenants.”

“Zis… seems very constraining and cruel, no? You do not have ze freedom to do as you wish?” Neri asked.

“Oh, no, I choose the Goddess every day, just as she chooses me. Serenrae is the divine will of mercy, comfort, love, understanding, and charity. But she is also a goddess of divine justice that purges evil from our realm. She represents what I believe is the essence of being a mortal, what it is to be a vessel of goodness. I server her because I want to be a better person.” Ellaria said.

“So… is God like your mom or your dad?” Gwynnhwyfar interjected.

“Erm, well, it’s complicated. When I took my oaths, received my orb, and my brand, I swore to uphold the tenants of The Everlight. And we revere her as our Holy Mother, and those in the order as Sisters; they are your sole family from that point on. But I did have mortal elven parents and family who raised me.” Ellaria answered.

“I am learning so much.” Gwynnhwyfar remarked, her eyes getting wider.

Neri cocked an eyebrow. “Errr… I don’t know, I have my own Goddess, ze Goddess of Knowledge, but she does not require such devotion from me.”

Ellaria pondered for a moment. “Here, let me show you.”

She grasped her staff and opened the delicate glass cage at the top, removing the slightly glowing orb from it.

“Hold out your hands.” Ellaria smiled.

“My hands?” Neri repeated.

Ellaria nodded.

Neri complied, slightly suspicious.

Ellaria gently placed the crimson orb into her hand, placing her own hands on top.

“Think of a time when you exhibited the utmost altruistic act towards someone. Perhaps a time you showed mercy and compassion, even when that person didn’t deserve it, or when that person couldn’t do anything for you.” Ellaria said.

Neri closed her eyes for a moment and thought.

“I remember a time when I found a large man beating some starving children for stealing food so that they could eat. I could have killed him if I wanted, but I let him go, making him swear to never return.” Neri said softly.

The orb grew warm in her hands.

“Acts such as this please the Goddess. You can feel the orb warm in your hands because she deeply approves. This orb isn’t just a spellcasting focus. It’s our connection to her, and her connection to us. The orbs are blessed by the Goddess, but we also store a piece of our own souls inside it during our initiation ceremony. That’s what makes it so powerful.” Ellaria explained, placing the orb back into the cage at the top of her staff.

Neri seemed impressed. “So… is zis a popular religion or is it a local one?”

“Oh, well…” Ellaria started. “Some would call us a cult. We deviate from the mainstream teachings quite a bit, but we serve the Goddess just as much as any follower of the Everlight.”

“A cult! Do you drink people blood?” Gwynnhwyfar asked.

“Erm, no, we try to refrain from such things. In fact, we hunt down and destroy those who would drink the blood of others.” Ellaria answered.

“Oh! Okay, that’s good.” Gwynnhwyfar nodded. “I heard people talking one time in my grove about a cult. And they were eating people. I thought that sounded kind of horrible.”

“Well, some people try to assign negative labels to things or people they don’t understand.” Ellaria offered. “Most of the Everlight’s texts have been lost to the ages. She was cast down from Elyssium when She deemed the demon Orcus worthy of forgiveness, so he cast her down into the nine hells. Which is why I was so disappointed – to say the least – when I found out my sister made a pact with Orcus.”

“Oh. That’s bad. Hey! Maybe the monk lady can hit her in the head and the demon will leave! I mean, not too hard, just hard enough to make the bad guy leave.” Gwynnhwyfar noted. Neri seemed to nod in agreement.

“Well,” Ellaria smiled. “I hope it doesn’t come to that. But, if it comes down to that, I will be grateful to have all of you by my side.”

“Winnie, so how do you channel your powers? Is it a worship of the old, ancient Gods?” Ellaria asked.

“Mmmmmm, no. I just talk to the nature, and the nature talks back. The trees speak to me, the birds speak to me, the mushrooms speak to me. You know.” Gwynnhwyfar shrugged. “I think my parents talked about Malora? But we just called her The Spirit. They never really explained to me what she is or who she is.”

“So… what brought you here to Barovia? ‘Ow did you get stuck in zis purgatory with us?” Neri asked.

“Oh. The Strahd person. He sent orcs into my grove. They trampled and destroyed everything.” Gwynnhwyfar’s voice became quiet. “They killed my mom.”

“Oh, darling I’m so sorry.” Ellaria said quietly.

“I don’t want it to happen to anyone else ever again.” Gwynnhwyfar said. “So that’s why I’m here. But why? Why?! We only wanted to be left alone!”

“Strahd is a cruel and sadistic monster. He gets pleasure from inflicting pain on others. I’m sure it was for his own twisted gratification.” Ellaria answered.

“Fucking Strahd and his fucking orcs.” Lycaeus finally spoke up again and kicked at the fire.

The women looked back at him.

“Don’t worry! We just have to get stronger! Then we can get him.” Gwynnhwyfar said.

“You hate ze orcs too?” Neri asked.

“I’ve never run across one, truthfully.” Ellaria said. “I’ve met half-orcs, they didn’t seem evil.”

“Half-orcs are half-evil.” Lycaeus responded. He removed a simple pipe from his satchel and filled it with tobacco from a small leather sack.

“I don’t think that’s entirely fair.” Ellaria retorted.

“Wait until you meet a real orc. Then you can decide for yourself.” Lycaeus glowered, lighting his pipe with a small coal from the fire. “Strahd controls his orcs, his vampire slaves, and his sycophants. I can’t imagine a worse fate. Being enslaved by such an abomination.”

“Yeah! Like his butler guy! He made my head hurt!” Gwynnhwyfar angrily recalled.

“I… do not thingk zis is wise to antagonize ze undead.” Neri advised.

Ellaria chuckled and leaned in towards Neri. “My dear, I am _paid_ to antagonize the undead.”

Neri giggled and sipped her tea.

“So Lycaeus, you follow the Moonweaver, do you not?” Ellaria asked.

“I wouldn’t say I follow her.” Lycaeus began. “She gives me my abilities, and doing my job feeds her power. Every time I grab a coin purse from a belt, every time I stab someone in the back, my Goddess gets a little more powerful. And in return, she gives me powers to do my job.”

“Well I suppose it’s not a conventional relationship, but as a ‘cultist’, I’m not exactly fit to judge how someone else worships the divines.” Ellaria said airily.

“I have to say, Neri, the closest I’ve come to seeing you in a positive light is seeing your devotion to those kids.” Lycaeus said, staring into the fire.

“Oui, I think we understand eachozer a little bit more, non?” Neri smiled at him.

“Lycaeus, I know you may see me as… obnoxious at best, but I merely wish to understand you better.” Ellaria said softly, meeting his gaze. A ghost of a smile crossed his lips.

“I don’t let go of my secrets easily, priestess.” Lycaeus said.

“I know, and I’m honored that you’re comfortable sharing anything with me.” Ellaria answered.

Gwynnhwyfar jumped up and hugged Lycaeus, who could barely contain his surprised expression.

“I WANT MORE FISH!” Gwynnhwyfar exclaimed, and she sprinted off.

Lycaues’s cheeks turned from their usual tan to a soft red, spreading all the way up to the tips of his ears. He sniffed and darted his eyes to Neri, then Ellaria. A grin pulled at Ellaria’s lips, and she could almost hear the bemused smirk on Neri’s face.

“You’re blushing!” Ellaria whispered.

“I- Me? No! I don’t blush!” Lycaeus gaped, then blushed harder, turning a delightful crimson now that spread to his forehead.

“Goddess in the sky, you’re flustered!” Ellaria could barely contain her exclamation in a whisper. Lycaeus shut his mouth and tried to will the color on his face to return to normal, gazing back into the fire. It didn’t.

“Look, all I’m saying is that beneath all that brooding and dourness, you could be quite fetching.” Ellaria purred, now beaming widely. Lycaeus glared at her over the fire with emerald eyes. The slight frown now back in it’s rightful place as he collected himself and the color seemed to return. She leaned back and took a sip from her tea, almost missing her mouth trying to stifle the giggling.

“Anybody want half a fish?!” Gwynnhwyfar appeared in the middle of the group again, this time holding half a fish with the head still on it. “It’s so good! Does anyone else have any other meat I can try?”

Ellaria rummaged around in her satchel and handed Gwynnhwyfar a piece of venison jerky.

“Here, Jagvier gave me some of this earlier. It’s venison.” Ellaria offered.

Gwynnhwyfar sniffed it slightly, then grabbed it out of Ellaria’s hand with her teeth. Ellaria jerked her hand back, barely dodging being bitten.

“Maybe I wouldn’t be so moody if I could get a message off to my dad.” Lycaeus said.

“Less… moody?” Ellaria smirked.

“Ha! I think you will always be moody, Lycaeus.” Neri teased. Lycaeus’s face shifted. The damage had already been done.

“IF YOUR DAD WAS DYING, YOU’D BE MOODY TOO!” Lycaeus rounded on the women.

“Alright… Lycaeus, calm down.” Ellaria put her hands up in front of her. Lycaeus stalked away from the fire. Ellaria glared at Neri, then ran off after him.

“Lycaeus wait!” She shouted after him.

Lycaeus stopped, his last thread of patience unraveling fast.

“Look, I know we’re all a bit… much… especially for someone who is used to being self-sufficient as you are…” Ellaria started.

“That stupid fucking monk. Thinks it’s funny when she kills me, doesn’t give a shit that my dad’s dying. And you’re going to tell me that’s ‘a little bit much’?” Lycaeus waved his hands in the air. “Fuck her and fuck you!”

Ellaria sighed. “I… I don’t think that she means it, and I know it’s not an excuse but, I think we’ve picked at you too much tonight. Clearly you’re in pain and I should have known better.”

Lycaeus deflated a little and looked down at her.

“I need to be alone for a while.” He finally said. “I need some time.”

She nodded sadly. “As you wish.”

Lycaeus stalked off into the treeline, crouched, then disappeared into the shadows. Ellaria hung her head and walked defeatedly back to the fire, plopping herself down with a huff. 

“’E is a little moody one, no?” Neri remarked airily.

Ellaria took a deep breath. “His father is sick, possibly Strahd’s doing. I knew there was something painful he didn’t want to talk about, but we picked at him anyway. His anger is understandable. Perhaps we should be a little more gentle with him.”

Gwynnhwyfar and Neri eyed Ellaria in confusion. She steepled her index fingers together and tried to think of the words to explain.

“I think the...” She examined Gwynnhwyfar and Neri, remembering who she was talking to, “concept… most of us are taught when we are young is the ‘Golden Rule’ – treat others how you would like to be treated. I’ve learned that’s not necessarily always the best approach, and it’s better to treat others the way _they_ want to be treated.”

She took a deep breath, hoping they would understand.

“We need to help him.” Gwynnhwyfar said softly.

“Yes. We do.” Ellaria agreed.

Neri threw her hands up in the air, made a disgusted noise, and rose to her feet, sipping her tea on the way to her bedroll.

Ellaria pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut. Something glowed green in front of her and she opened one eye. Gwynnhwyfar held a druidcrafted violet in front of her, smiling hopefully. Ellaria returned the smile and huffed with laughter.

“Thank you my dear.” She said.

“Thank you for teaching me the things today.” Gwynnhwyfar smiled softly and she scampered away. Ellaria played with the violet in her hands, touching the delicate purple petals, running her fingers over the glowing leaves, before it gently dissipated into air. 

“Maybe I tried too hard.” She mumbled to herself. Lycaeus’s bedroll caught her eye, and she perked up slightly. She rummaged in her satchel for the ivory pipe she took from the Durst house, cursing to herself for taking too long. At last, her fingers brushed up against it, and made a pleased noise as she removed it.

It was quite a beautiful little thing, etched with trees and a night scene of a grove with the moon hanging high. The mahogany mouthpiece swooped down, glossy and finished with a clear shine, but with a red tint of wood grain in just the right light. She placed the pipe on his bed roll, then rummaged around her satchel once again for a piece of paper and some charcoal. 

Gwynnhwyfar must have seen what she was doing because she appeared silently next to her and druidcrafted what looked like a deadly nightshade flower. Wordlessly, she put the flower down next to the pipe, smiled back at Ellaria and once again scampered off.

Retrieving the paper and charcoal from her satchel, she wrote, leaning up against a wagon:

_I’m sorry. I’m trying._

_-Ellaria._

Ellaria placed the note on the pipe, then paused and blinked, picking the paper back up.

_P.S.: Be careful with the flower, Winnie left it for you. I think it’s nightshade._


End file.
